Harley Rides Again
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Harley Quinn: Criminal or just misunderstood and needing a friend? Veronica feels that it's the latter and is determined to help Harley, but will Harley let her? Written by guestsurprise: I only posted it for them. :)


**Another amazing story from guestsurprise. :) **

**Batman and all it's characters belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Harley Rides Again**

Veronica Vreeland was once again giving a wonderful party and every person that was anyone was there. She was definitely the socialite of the hour!

"This is going to put me all over the newspapers!" She grinned. But as she was answering questions, someone asked her about her recent 'accidental' kidnapping when Harley took her car. Casually, she waved her hand.

"You know criminal types; they're always out for a good time!" Veronica said, not noticing that someone was watching her.

"So you think Harley is a menace, huh?" A reporter said.

"Well, I wouldn't say…," she started.

"So you're pitying her?" Another said, trying to start trouble.

"No! I didn't say that! I meant…," Veronica tried.

"So you do agree that she's a menace!" Another said.

"Listen, we had a unique interaction because of my car and nothing more," Veronica said, accidentally not mentioning that the temporary kidnapping was an accident!

But before anyone could say another word, Harley burst out of her maid costume and held up a bazooka!

"Well, well…look who's the life of the party now!" Harley smirked devilishly.

"HARLEY?! What are you doing here?!" Veronica gasped.

"You're just like the other popular creeps here!" Harley said, now aiming her bazooka at a nearby ice sculpture and making it smash into pieces!

"NO! I spent over $20,000 on that!" Veronica cried out in a pitiful whine.

"Oh boo hoo, princess! I'm sure Daddy will buy you another one!" Harley sneered, now aiming it for the lights and taking out another chandelier! But Harley saw the police officers heading in and she dropped her bazooka and headed for an open window! But not before she ran by Veronica and snatched a necklace off her neck!

"HEY! NO! GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Veronica screeched.

"Nope! This will go good with the color of my whoopie cushion!" Harley smirked, now diving towards the rope. But Veronica got a determined look and dove at her! Harley let out a shout as both went tumbling out the window and into the car below! Thank goodness they were only a few feet up! Veronica landed headfirst in the backseat once more! Harley landed headfirst too, but quickly scrambled into the front seat and began driving!

"YEAH, BABY! Home free!" Harley cried out happily, thinking Veronica had gotten out and run away. But she let out a shout as a hand touched her shoulder. "WHAT THE?! YOU?!"

"Yes, me! Harley, stop this instant!" Veronica said sharply.

"You can't tell me nothing, now shut up and get off me!" Harley growled out. Veronica growled and climbed into the front seat, hoping to somehow get Harley to stop.

"Harley, stop! This isn't safe! And give me back my necklace!" Veronica said. Harley rolled her eyes and tried to go even faster. "Harley, stop this car!"

"I said shut up!" Harley snarled, now turning and pulling out a 'gun.' Veronica let out a sharp squeak in fear but when the gun went off, she was wrapped up in streamers. They covered her upper body and mouth; she immediately began squirming to get free, but she was stuck.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Harley smirked, now ignoring an agitated look from Veronica. But as Harley began to drive more, Veronica noticed a small tear gathering in her eye.

"Marley? Mat's mong?" Veronica muffled out, now looking at her. Harley rolled her eyes and looked away, pretending not to see her. Now becoming more determined, Veronica squirmed more so she could see her better. "Mey! Mook mat me."

"Sorry, but I don't understand someone with their mouth full," Harley said, now looking confident and pushing the bound girl in the backseat. Veronica huffed in annoyance and squirmed more to get free, much to Harley's delight. But Veronica noticed that Harley still had a small tear that escaped her eye and was falling down her face. Now a bit concerned, she squirmed herself to get into the front seat once more. As she pushed herself through, she got stuck in between the seats. "What the?! Get back in the back!"

"Mo! Met me mo!" Veronica demanded, now squirming to get the gag off. Her constant squirming forced Harley to pull over and get her free and somehow get her out of the car.

"When I let you go, get out! Your constant squirming is annoying!" Harley hissed. As she untied her, Harley roughly pulled Veronica out and tried to quickly get back in her car!

"Oh no, you don't! You're not gonna get away from me that easily!" Veronica said, now grabbing her necklace back and sticking it in her pocket and diving back in and trying to grab the clown. Harley shouted in shock and felt Veronica begin to pin her down. "Now hold still!"

"No! Get off me!"

"You're not going anywhere, Harley!" Veronica said, now stronger due to taking self-defense classes. "Now where are you headed?!"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" the clown woman replied, still struggling. But she gasped at hearing the sound of sirens behind her! Now getting more strength, she pushed Veronica off and sped off in the car once more! Due to the panic, Veronica got jammed in between the seats and tried pulling herself free. Harley saw her exposed legs and bum and took a nearby newspaper and swat her on her backside!

"Bad girls need a spanking for messing with master criminals!" Harley laughed out, now seeing Veronica squirm to get away from the smacking paper!

"EEEEEEEK! Harley, cut it out! That hurts!" Veronica said in shock, now kicking her legs out! Harley laughed and stopped, now going faster. But as she saw they were running lower on gas, she pulled over on a country road to think. "Now where is the nearest gas station?"

Veronica took that opportunity to get unwedged and gave Harley a scowl, but the clown girl only smirked and looked away.

"You bratty rich girls need spankings anyway," Harley said. But she gasped as Veronica pounced on her again and pinned her down.

"And clowns need to be taught a lesson in kidnapping," Veronica said, now gently poking Harley in her side. Harley let out a shout in shock and that made Veronica smile. "You're ticklish?! Nice!"

And she took that opportunity to tickle Harley's sides, making the clown girl laugh hard and try to escape.

"I didn't kidnap you! You keep following me!" Harley laughed out.

"I followed you to apologize," Veronica said, now stopping and letting Harley up. Harley's eyes widened in surprise as Veronica gave her a sad smile. "Harley…you are not as bad as people think. You didn't hurt me when we first met. If anything, you tried to help me."

Harley was speechless, but quickly turned to get the car started. "I-I need to go now."

"Wait! No, you don't! You need to come back and at least let me explain what happened properly to everyone. I didn't defend the good you performed that night and I need to make it right," Veronica said sadly.

"I don't belong here, Veronica," she said sadly.

"Harley, you just need to find your niche that's all," Veronica said, now pointing to the town. "Can we please go back?"

But Harley could see the boat docks in the distance and sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's the boat I'm taking to South America."

"What?! You're gonna leave with everyone thinking you're a criminal?! I won't let you!" Veronica said sternly, now gently grabbing her arm. But Harley only looked away and grabbed some nearby streamers. In the scuffle, she tied Veronica's arms behind her back and put streamers over her mouth. Veronica desperately tried to get free, but she knew this was bad.

"This is terrible; she can't leave! She will be a wanted criminal for life!" she thought. Although she had never cared for criminals before, she knew deep down Harley wasn't a real criminal. She just needed some understanding and guidance. And maybe…a good therapist.

But as Harley got closer and closer to the dock, Harley quickly came to a stop and guided Veronica out and laid her down on the ground.

"Goodbye, Ms. Veronica," Harley said, now getting into the car. She was going to literally drive the car off the ramp and land on the boat! Veronica's eyes widened in horror! Harley could get killed trying to do that. Veronica struggled to get free, but she was still stuck. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw Harley jump in the car and prepare to launch the car for the boat!

"HARLEY!" Veronica screamed, now seeing the car fly! She finally got free off her binds, but there was nothing she could do. But at that split second, a figure swung by and snatched Harley out of the car! And it was good thing; the car crashed into the water. She would have been killed for sure!

Harley looked up and saw it was Batman and she gave him a frown as he placed her down on the ground.

"You shouldn't have saved me; I could've made it," she said.

"There is someone out there who cares for you, whether you believe it or not. Remember Harley…we cannot all make it alone," he said, now turning and swinging off.

"Wait a second, you bat!" Harley yelled, now gasping as she felt arms around her waist.

"Harley! I'm so glad you're okay! Please! Come with me! I want you to stay with me at my mansion tonight," Veronica offered.

"Nah, I'm not the OOOOW!" She growled, now looking down and seeing a large cut on her leg and thigh.

"That settles it. Come!" Veronica said, now pulling her back towards the car and gently pushing her inside. Once both were in, Veronica drove them to her mansion.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Harley was in fresh pajamas and Veronica was in a fluffy pink robe. Both sat in front of the fire and Veronica was the first to speak.

"I know that I didn't defend you, Harley, and I'm sorry. You're not an evil villain; you're really nice," Veronica said.

"Thanks," Harley said, now uncharacteristically sad. "And I'm sorry for causing trouble; I guess there isn't a place for people like me."

Veronica gently eased over and placed a hand on her back, now seeing the tears fall.

"Hey…it's gonna be okay," Veronica soothed gently. But Harley continued to cry softly; that made Veronica pull her into a hug.

"W-What are you…?" Harley started.

"Come on…even rich people have feelings, ya know," Veronica teased, now feeling Harley lean on her a bit more and eventually stop crying. As Harley sat up, she gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Veronica…I guess…you're not so bad after all," Harley said.

"And neither are you…friends?" Veronica asked, now putting her hand out.

"Friends," Harley smiled, now shaking it and as the girls toasted their coffee cups. There was nothing like finding friendship even when you didn't know it was there.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! I just had an idea! :) This story is based off of the Batman episode called Harley's Holiday! **

**To guestsurprise: Nicely done, Amiga! :) Hey, a couple things: A guest was wondering if you'd be willing to do a story with the Red-Hulk being fatherly to Dyrin and Steelcode had an idea for you to work with about Sage's abusive father being an ancient Nitian who has strong cloaking skills and named Kardama. :) Also, I have a Ben 10 story idea I'm planning on and was thinking about calling it Circa Magica, inspired by your wonderful Cirque Mystique stories. :) It would be an alternate Ben 10 world, but that's all I can say for now. What do you think? :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
